Taking Turns
by Lucyh95
Summary: "You can talk to me, you know." She says. And he knows that. Of course, he knows that. But, he has never been a talker. Doesn't know where to even begin. So he merely stares at the table in front of him.


**_Taking Turns_**

* * *

 _They are always there for each other._

* * *

She found him in his room. He was sitting slumped on a chair. His clothes are crinkled, and his hair falls messily into his flushed face.

She wants to say something, but before she has the change to do so, he opens his mouth.

"Hange, I'm fucking drunk."

"Yes, I can see that," she answers him and steps into the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

She comes forward until she's standing by the table he's sitting at and eyes the bottle of whiskey that's now half empty.

"You never drink."

He doesn't answer her.

She grabs a nearby chair and sits across him. They sit in silence for a while, his eyes never reaching hers.

"You can talk to me, you know." She says. And he knows that. Of course, he knows that. But, he has never been a talker. Doesn't know where to even begin. So he merely stares at the table in front of him.

Hange sighs.

She wishes he would talk, even if it's just for a little while. The burdens he bears are so heavy, and sometimes, deep down, she's afraid it'll become too much; that he'll go on until he implodes from carrying all this weight on his shoulders; that he'll shatter in a million pieces.

He's human, after all. Just like the rest of them.

And even she has to remind herself of that fact, or rather; wants to pretend he's invincible. To make it easier. To trust that he'll always come back alive. She knows it's stupid. But she can't help it. She has already lost so much.

So she wishes he would say something, scream, cry. Whatever, she's not picky. Anything is better than this silence.

 _It hurts._

She leans forward, clasping her hands.

"It's painful, isn't it." She doesn't need to ask. Of course, he's hurting. They all are trying to move forward. _The few of them that are left._ But that doesn't mean it's easy.

 _It's never easy._

"Hange... stop." He sounds drained. "I don't need this shit." He waves a hand at her. "I'm just going to bed, so go back to your own room or something. I'm sure you have lots of paperwork to do instead of wasting your time here, _Commander_."

She swallows painfully and watches him while he gets up. But dizziness hits him suddenly, the alcohol taking effect, and he stumbles.

She has his arm clasped in her hand, steadying him, before he even can register it.

His head is pounding painfully in time with his heartbeat. And he can't seem to clear his mind from that annoying fog.

 _Fucking great._

"Hey, you alright?" comes somewhere from his right.

"Yes, I'm fucking fantastic. Now let me go." He tries to shake her off, but her hand only grips tighter, until it nearly hurts. He grimaces.

"Levi... I just... I just want you to be okay."

The words are out her mouth before she knows it. Shit. Stupid.

He says nothing, staring into nothingness. But suddenly, he leans forward, until his forehead touches her shoulder. And then his body relaxes.

His next words are quiet, but she hears them clearly.

"I will be okay, so don't worry."

He leans further into her and sighs deeply. And for a few moments, they stay like that, completely still. She's almost sure she can hear his heartbeat. A mixture of soap and alcohol prickles her nose.

Abruptly he tears away from her hold and stumbles backward.

"Levi, wha-"

He doesn't look at her. "Just go, I'm going to bed."

She understands and nods. "Okay."

Hange turns around and makes her way to the door. "Make sure you drink enough water." She doesn't turn back to face him.

Her hand is on the door handle when his voice stops her.

"Hange, thanks."

She glances over her shoulder. Levi is leaning against the wall, hair still messily in his face. But his shoulders seem a little less tense.

She turns back to the door again and smiles softly.

He'll be alright, and she'll be too. And they will move forward. No matter what. It's up to them to them to proceed onward and make their fallen comrades sacrifices count.

She opens the door and steps out into the hallway.

"See you tomorrow, Levi."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think. :)

I'm always worried that the characters end up OOC. I hope I did them justice.

All the mistakes are mine.


End file.
